Behind The Hero
by Jess Grape
Summary: Madeline Beckett no sabe –o le interesa- nada sobre el Hombre Araña. Todo lo que sabe, es que sus tres hermanos están obsesionados con él. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando, después de quedarse dormida mientras sus hermanos veían el Increíble Hombre Araña, despierte en la Gran Manzana en el mundo de Spider Man? TASM movieverse. Traducción.
1. Who is Peter Parker?

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece el Increíble Hombre Araña, ni este fic, a decir verdad. Esta historia fue escrita por DreamonAlina, pueden encontrar un link a la historia en inglés en mi perfil.**

**Summary**: Madeline Beckett no sabe –o le interesa- nada sobre el Hombre Araña. Todo lo que sabe, es que sus tres hermanos están obsesionados con él. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando, después de quedarse dormida mientras sus hermanos veían el Increíble Hombre Araña, despierte en la Gran Manzana en el mundo de Spider Man? TASM movieverse. Traducción.

.

_Behind The Hero_

_Por: DreamonAlina_

_Traducción: Jess Grape_

_._

**Capítulo 1. ¿Who is Peter Parker?**

_POV de Madeline, 7 años_

— ¡Pero no quiero conocer a Spider Man!— me quejé.

—Ya sé, bebé— contestó mi papá, apretando un poco más mi mano. —Pero tu mamá está con sus amigas y tus hermanos quieren ir a la convención este fin de semana y yo olvidé completamente que mamá tenía un fin de semana con sus amigas.

Resoplé y enterré mi cara en su hombro. ¡Mis tontos hermanos mayores! Tenía tres de ellos: el mayor era Mike, que tenía 13. Luego seguía Paul, que tenía once y finalmente, Ian, que tenía diez.

En mi opinión, los tres eran unos cabezas de chorlito.

— ¡Papi! ¡Ahí esta!—exclamó Mike. — ¡Ahí está Spider Man!

Había una gran línea cuando llegamos ahí, así que tuvimos que formarnos por un laaargo rato para que los chicos pudieran conocer a Spider Man.

Aunque lo admitiré, una vez que llegué ahí, estaba cautivada por Spider Man. ¡Lucía tan genial!

Mis hermanos inmediatamente hacia él para que un hombre que trabajaba ahí pudiera tomarles una foto. Mi papá me dejó en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a mí. —Maddie, ¿también quieres estar en la foto?

Me quedé viendo las puntas de mis pies hasta que escuché una voz diferente. —Vamos Maddie. La foto no sería lo mismo sin ti.

Miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta que Spider Man me estaba hablando a mí. Abrí mucho los ojos y caminé hacia él, que se arrodilló frente a mí.

— ¿Qué dices?— preguntó. — ¿Quieres estar en la foto?

Y las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de mi boca fueron: — ¿De verdad eres Spider Man?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Yo creo que sí—respondí con inocencia.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Me quedé callada por un minuto antes de murmurar un "Sí".

Incluso aunque estuviera usando una máscara, juro que lo vi sonreír. —Entonces puedes ponerte frente a mí, Maddie.

Hice lo que me dijo. Mike a mi izquierda, Paul a mi derecha e Ian en su derecha. Spider Man se agachó detrás de nosotros.

—Digan 'Whisky'— nos indicó el hombre de la cámara.

— ¡Whisky!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_POV de Madeline, 17 años._

— ¡Encontré la película!—exclamó Ian, sacando una caja de DVD de nuestra caja de Marvel.

— ¿Qué vamos a ver?— preguntó mi mamá, Sharon, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado mío.

—Yo voté por Shrek, pero es el turno de Ian de elegir película esta noche— suspiré.

—Así que, ¿qué vamos a ver?— inquirió Abbi, la novia de Paul, bajando las escaleras junto a él.

—El Increíble Hombre Araña— respondió Ian mientras ponía la película en el reproductor de DVD.

— ¡Oh, vamos!— protesté. —Cualquier cosa menos Spider Man. Demonios, ¡veamos Iron Man!

— ¿Qué tienes contra Spider Man?— cuestionó Ian sentándose a mi lado.

— ¡La idea es demasiado ridícula!— dije. — ¿Un chico es mordido por una araña radioactiva? ¡Es estúpido!

— ¡Es brillante!— replicó Paul mientras él y Abbi se sentaban en el piso, ya que no había más espacio en el sillón.

— ¡Vamos! En la película, Emma Stone no se parece en nada a esa chica, Mary lo que sea—. Mis palabras fueron seguidas de jadeos muy dramáticos de parte de todos en la habitación. — ¿Qué?— pregunté confundida.

— ¡Esa no es Mary Jane!— declaró Ian ofendido.

—Esa es Gwen Stacy— siguió Abbi.

—Quien, como todo el mundo sabe, es cien veces mejor que Mary Jane— terminó Paul.

—Creí que amabas a Mary Jane— le comenté a Paul

—No, ese es Mike.

Mike hubiera estado ahí, pero tenía que trabajar es noche. Cada centavo que ganaba iba a su fondo de la matrícula, así que había estado tomando cada turno que pudiera en el Starbucks en el que trabajaba.

— ¡Lo que sea! ¡Abbi, respáldame aquí!

—De hecho, amo el Increíble Hombre Araña. Andrew Garfield es maravilloso.

—Novio, sentado a tu lado— le recordó Paul, apoyando su frente en la sien de su novia.

—No es a lo que me refería— rió Abbi. — ¡Oh, no puedo esperar a que salga la secuela!

—Ugh, me voy a sacar el cerebro— murmuré, aplastándome contra el sofá.

—No seas una amargada— mamá me dio un codazo.

—Lo que sea— respondí —. Si me necesitan, estaré durmiendo— cerré los ojos justo cuando los créditos del inicio comenzaron. Y en segundos me encontraba dormida.

Cuando desperté, sin embargo, la sal se encontraba vacía. Papá, mamá, Paul, Abbi e Ian se habían ido. — ¿Dónde están todos?— pregunté en voz alta. La televisión seguía prendida, los créditos finales en la pantalla. Rodé los ojos. Claro que mi familia me iba a dejar en la sala para ir a dormirse y olvidarse de apagar la TV-

Me levanté del sillón y fui hacia la tele. Traté de sacar el disco, y cuando digo traté, me refiero a que la maldita cosa me dio una descarga eléctrica cuando la toqué. Me sacudí la estática e intenté de nuevo. Mismo resultado. Esta vez, sólo decidí apagar la TV y desconectar el reproductor. Pero cuando toqué el botón de apagado, mi mano no podía despegarse, sin importar qué tan fuerte jalaba. Era como si se hubiera quedado pegada a la pantalla.

— ¡Dé... déjame ir!— tartamudeé. Llamé a mi familia. — ¡Alguien que me ayude!

No hubo respuesta, así que comencé a desesperarme. — ¿Qué demonios está pasando?— me pregunté.

Estúpidamente, coloqué mi mano libre en la pantalla para tratar de despegarme. Fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta que mi otra mano también había quedado pegada. Empecé a gritar por ayuda y, para mi horror, mi mano comenzó a meterse a la tele y sentí un jalón en mis extremidades superiores.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!— grité con desesperación.

Mis gritos fueron ignorados y yo fui absorbida por la televisión, la oscuridad me rodeó.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Finalmente me las arreglé para abrir mis ojos de nuevo, y cuando lo hice, ya no estaba en mi sala.

Estaba en las calles de... algún lugar. Sé que es una ciudad, ya que había edificios y personas en todos lados. Era un cambio alarmante, especialmente desde que yo soy de Idaho, un estado relativamente aburrido.

Estaba tratando de reunir las piezas de dónde estaba cuando escuché cerca de cincuenta diferentes bocinas de coches sonando, y con una ojeada a mi alrededor me di cuenta de dónde estaba en el momento.

Estaba en medio de una calle.

Una calle muy transitada.

¿Cómo demonios me las arreglé para llegar aquí? Claro, sólo Madeline Becket puede ser absorbida mágicamente dentro de una televisión y despertar en medio de una calle transitada.

Estaba como un ciervo antes las luces delanteras. No podía respirar, ya no digamos moverme.

Pero los coches venían hacia mí y fue cuando finalmente me di cuenta que tenía que moverme, sentí algo empujarme hacia un lado, fuerte.

Fuera lo que fuera, ayudó. Estaba oficialmente fuera de alcance del flujo vehicular, a salvo en la ajetreada acera.

Escuché algunos comentarios groseros de los conductores que casi me mataron, pero no estaba poniéndoles atención. Estaba enfocada en el chico con cabello castaño enmarañado que acababa de salvar mi vida.

Cuando me empujó a un lado y al suelo, había terminado aterrizando sobre mí. Estaba jadeando, como si hubiera corrido una milla para salvarme, lo cual había hecho, probablemente. — ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en medio de la calle?

Estaba demasiado distraída por sus hermosos ojos cafés para hablar. Cuando registré sus palabras, sacudí ligeramente la cabeza. — ¿Qué?

El chico se levantó y extendió una mano hacia mí. La tomé y me ayudó a pararme. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo en medio de la calle, Madeline?—preguntó.

Wow, ¿el chico guapo sabe mi nombre? Bueno, era lindo, más en el sentido nerd, lo que yo encontraba atractivo. Al menos yo tenía el mismo nombre.

Espera, ¡me hizo una pregunta! Uh... —Estaba tratando de salvar un gato.

¿Eso era lo mejor que podía decir?

—Un... gato— repitió el chico lindo.

Asentí rápidamente. —Sep, ¡un gato! Corrió justo hacia la calle y bueno, lo vi y no pude dejarlo morir, así que corrí para tratar de salvarlo.

— ¿Y entonces te quedaste parada?

No eres buena para esto, Mads. —He tenido un día muy raro.

—Okay. Bueno, salvar gatos suena como algo que tú harías, Mads—dijo el chico lindo.

Ok, ¿cómo me conoce este chico?

— ¿Te conozco?—pregunto eventualmente

— ¿Peter? ¿Peter Parker? Hemos sido vecinos desde que teníamos como cinco años—respondió Chico Lindo... o Peter Parker, tratando de refrescar mi 'memoria'. Me sentí realmente mal por no saber quién era, porque lucía decepcionado que no lo supiera.

Peter Parker. ¿Por qué era familiar ese nombre?

— ¡Cierto!— dije. Veamos si puedo salir de esta. —Perdón, Peter. La adrenalina invadió mi cerebro o algo así.

—Puedo verlo— contestó riendo. Su cara era familiar también. Había algo sobre él.

— ¡Madeline! ¡Maddie!— escuché una voz de mujer detrás de mí y me giré para ver a una mujer, tal vez en sus cuarentas, corriendo hacia mí con una niña detrás de ella.

—Hola, Señora Beckett— dijo Peter, y eventualmente deduje que esta mujer era, obviamente, mi 'madre'. La niña era probablemente mi hermana.

Mi 'mamá' me atrapó fuertemente entre sus brazos. — ¡Oh, querida! ¡Te vi parada en la calle!— se alejó un poco para verme. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien— le aseguré y miré a Peter. —Gracias a Peter.

Mi madre comenzó a agradecerle efusivamente. —No fue nada, señora Beckett, en serio— trató de decirle el chico.

—Peter, nos hemos conocido por un largo tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Shelia?

—Cierto. No fue nada, Shelia— apuntó.

—Eso no es verdad. Salvaste la vida de mi niñita— replicó ella, rodeándome con sus brazos y apretándome a su lado. Forcé una sonrisa. Los ojos de Shelia se iluminaron. — ¡Ya sé! Deberías venir a cenar algún día.

— ¡Mamá!— protesté. ¡Difícilmente conocía a este chico! Bueno, parece que sí nos conocemos, pero él me conoce mejor que yo y no me gustaba esa desventaja. Me di cuenta que la manera en que lo había dicho sonaba grosera, así que rápidamente añadí: —Estoy segura que Peter no quiere venir a nuestra casa a cenar.

— ¡Tonterías!—refutó Shelia. —De cualquier manera iba a invitar a cenar a May y Ben. Iré a comprar la despensa y luego vienes conmigo— me apuntó con un dedo. —Y no más caminar en la calle, ¿entendido?

—Perfectamente— respondí. Shelia y mi hermana (cuyo nombre aun no sabía) se alejaron dejándome sola con Peter.

—No tienes que venir a cenar si no quieres— le dije, no queriendo que se sintiera incómodo.

—Está bien— contestó. —Si iba a invitar a May y Ben, ellos me hubieran arrastrado a ir. Además, será como los viejos tiempos.

¿Viejos tiempos? ¿Éramos amigos? Genial, ahora me sentía terrible y no sabía por qué.

—Así que— comencé lentamente —debería volver con ella—comenté. Eso si podía encontrar el camino hacia mi hogar. Bueno, una casa, donde tendría un techo sobre mi cabeza y comida.

—See— respondió Peter. — ¿Te veo en la escuela?

¿Escuela? Ugh, perfecto.

—Definitivamente— repliqué, despidiéndome con la mano antes de voltearme. Miré detrás de mí por un segundo para encontrarme a Peter observándome, y cuando se dio cuenta que lo atrapé, se volteó rápidamente y se golpeó contra un tubo.

Jadeé, pero no pude evitar la risita que salió de mis labios mientras él se recobraba. Sacudí la cabeza y me giré. Fue hasta que llegué al lado de Shelia que recordé porqué me parecía tan familia.

Él lucía exactamente a Andrew Garfield.

Pero su nombre no era Andrew Garfield

Su nombre era Peter Parker.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Les interesó? Debo decir que yo no leo muchos fics de Marvel, pero cuando leí éste, me encantó y espero que tenga el mismo efecto en ustedes :)_

_Por cierto, este fic se desarrolla en la película del Increíble Hombre Araña._

_En fin, nos vemos la siguiente semana con el segundo capítulo. Cualquier duda, saben que estoy a un MP o un review de distancia._

_¡Besos!_


	2. Developments

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece el Increíble Hombre Araña, ni este fic, a decir verdad. Esta historia fue escrita por DreamonAlina, pueden encontrar un link a la historia en inglés en mi perfil. **

**Summary:** Madeline Beckett no sabe –o le interesa- nada sobre el Hombre Araña. Todo lo que sabe, es que sus tres hermanos están obsesionados con él. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando, después de quedarse dormida mientras sus hermanos veían el Increíble Hombre Araña, despierte en la Gran Manzana en el mundo de Spider Man? TASM movieverse. Traducción.

.

_Behind The Hero_

_Por: DreamonAlina _

_Traducción: Jess Grape_

_._

**Capítulo 2. Developments**

Peter-Man... no, no es así. ¿Spider-Parker? No, tampoco...

Esos eran los únicos pensamientos en mi cabeza mientras regresábamos a casa en taxi. Una vez que pude ver la Estatua de la Libertad, supe que estaba en Nueva York. ¿No era ahí donde pasaban los hechos de la película?

Tal vez es Parker-Man, pensé para mí mientras entraba a la casa en que vivíamos. Solté un gritito ante el Golden Retriever que corrió hacia mí, pero lo hice a un lado en cuanto dejé las bolsas en la mesa.

—Voy a hacer la cena— dijo Shelia mientras la niña de seis años -cuyo nombre me había enterado era Sara- corría hacia la sala y prendía la televisión.

— ¡Estaré en mi habitación por si alguien me necesita!— mencioné subiendo las escaleras corriendo para ver si podía llamar a Mike, Paul ¡o incluso Ian!

Pero tal vez no puedas llamar a otras dimensiones.

— ¿Cuál era el número de Paul?— pensé en voz alta mientras buscaba mi habitación. Solo había tres: la de Shelia, la de Sara y la mía. La primera habitación parecía que pertenecía a una persona vieja, así que definitivamente era la de Shelia. El siguiente cuarto tenía mucho rosa y animales de peluche, así que era de Sara. Eso significaba que la última era la mía. —647-224-54... ¿63? No, 62...—murmuré abriendo la puerta.

Y lo que vi me hizo gritar a todo pulmón

Eddie Murphy estaba sentado en mi cama.

¿Acaso mi día no podía ponerse mejor?

— ¿Madeline? ¡Madeline!—escuché los gritos de Shelia. Me giré cuando la puerta se abrió. — ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó.

Me giré de nuevo para apuntar a mi cama, pero no había nada ahí. Ningún signo de Eddie Murphy. —Yo, eh... creí que vi una... araña.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro, aliviada. — ¡Gracias a Dios! Creí que estabas siendo asesinada o algo así— rió para sí misma, tomando el pomo de la puerta y cerrándola tras ella.

Al volverme a mi cama, Eddie Murphy estaba ahí. En lugar de gritar, me aplasté contra la puerta. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién eres? Bueno, sé quién eres pero no la razón de tu presencia.

—Mmm...— dijo levantándose y mirando alrededor de la habitación —, piensa en mí como un mentor.

—Mentor ¿por qué?

—Por el tiempo que pases aquí— respondió, jugueteando con una chuchería que tenía en una repisa. —Lindo cuarto el que tienes.

Suspiré contestando con un 'gracias'. — ¿A qué te refieres con 'mi tiempo aquí? ¿En serio es el mundo de Spider-Peter?

—Es Spider-Man— me corrigió. —Y sí, si estás ahí. Bueno, estás aquí para ayudar, para guiar a Peter Parker.

— ¿Guiarlo a dónde?

—Al camino de Spider-Man— comentó tomando un álbum de fotos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a guiar por el camino de Spider-Man si ni siquiera tengo idea de quién es?— pregunté frustrada, y por fin reuní el valor para acercarme a él. Quité el álbum de sus manos y estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando vi una foto de Emma Stone y yo juntas.

— ¡¿Por qué estoy en una foto con Emma Stone?!— exclamé. No era la típica foto de 'fan conoce a celebridad'. Teníamos un brazo rodeando a la otra y parecía que yo sostenía una cámara para tomar la foto. Se veía muy... natural, como si de la nada hubiese decidido tomarla.

—Ella no es Emma Stone aquí. Es Gwen Stacy— explicó tocando la foto.

—Así que... ¿no es Mary Jane?— cuestioné recordando la conversación que había tenido con mi familia antes de que vieran la película. En ese momento sentía ganas de golpearme por dormirme en lugar de verla.

—No, no es Mary Jane. Tú y Gwen Stacy han sido mejores amigas desde secundaria— replicó Eddie. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba hablando con Eddie Murphy. Aunque podría ser un producto de mi imaginación.

— ¿Eres real?— su sonrisa fue astuta al preguntarme qué pensaba. —Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, eso es lo que creo— contesté cerrando el álbum de golpe antes de lanzarlo a mi cama. Miré a mí alrededor para encontrarme que tenía muchas fotos con Gwen Stacy. Y un montón de recortes de periódicos. Algunos tenían mi nombre como si fuese la autora.

—Quieres ser una periodista aquí— Eddie me informó, dándose cuenta de mi interés por los periódicos. —Escribes para el periódico de tu escuela.

—Quería ser periodista en mi mundo— comenté, girándome para encararlo.

—Algunas cosas de tu viejo mundo fueron transferidas aquí. Como tu amor por la ciencia, de hecho trabajas como interna en Oscorp con Gwen.

Asentí y decidí preguntar aquello que me había estado molestando desde que se materializó. — ¿Por qué Eddie Murphy?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Querías ver Shrek en lugar del Increíble Hombre Araña, así que esta es la forma que tomé.

— ¿Quieres decir que puedes tomar otras formas?— Eddie asintió. —Entonces, si puedes tomar otras formas, eso significa que no eres real. Creí que si lo eras.

—Nadie a excepción de ti puede verme.

—Así que... ¿no eres real?

—No dije eso.

— ¡Ugh!— lancé mis manos al aire. — ¡Como sea! Pero, ¿cómo puedo regresar a casa?— pregunté, poniéndolas en mi cadera.

Eddie hizo una cara. —Ése es el asunto. No regresas.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no regreso?— inquirí tomando un paso hacia adelante.

—Verás, estás aquí para ayudar a Peter. No sabemos cuánto tiempo va a tomar: podrías estar aquí por una semana o por cinco años.

— ¡¿Cinco años?!— jadeé. — ¿Cinco años aquí o en mi tiempo?— Antes de que pudiera contestar mi pregunta, Eddie desapareció tan rápido como llegó. — ¡Espera! ¡Tienes que responder mi pregunta!

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Sara mostró su cabeza. — ¿Con quién hablas?

—Nadie— contesté. —Solo vete.

Ella frunció el ceño y dio un portazo. Llevé mis manos a mi cabello para tratar de comprender qué había sucedido.

Así que, ¿estaba aquí para guiar a Peter Parker por el camino de Spider-Man? ¿Por qué no enviaron a Ian? ¿O Paul? ¡Incluso Mike! Esos tres sabían más sobre superhéroes que yo. Y ni siquiera me hagan comenzar a hablar cómo se ponen cuando están juntos. Estaba caminando en círculos por mi habitación cuando me detuve frente a la ventana y vi la espalda de alguien. Me acerqué y la abrí, sacando la cabeza pude ver que la persona era Peter Parker.

¡Cierto! Había dicho algo sobre que éramos vecinos.

No quise parecer una acosadora o algo así, así que cerré mi ventana y cerré las cortinas. Fue cuando escuché a Shelia llamarme para cena. Exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado hablando con Eddie Murphy?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La siguiente mañana fui despertada de una manera desagradable. Y no por mi alarma.

— ¡Levántate y brilla, solecilla!— Eddie gritó en mi oído y me desperté sobresaltada, cayéndome de la cama. — ¡Hey, eso rimó!— comentó complacido consigo mismo. Gemí, haciéndome bolita y me tapé la cara con mis brazos.

— ¡Dios! No hay dudas de por qué Shrek te encontraba tan molesto.

— ¡Levántate, Mads! Es hora de ir a la escuela.

— ¡Pero no quiero ir!

—Pero tienes qué.

—Mira, como veo las cosas es que fui lanzada dentro de un mundo de cómics convertidos en película, así que no tengo que hacer nada que no quiera. Ahora, ¡piérdete!— repliqué y me senté. Para mi sorpresa, ya no estaba ahí. — ¡Já! Nadie controla a Madeline Beckett— sonreí, victoriosa.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Shelia entró. —Cariño, ¿con quién hablas?— preguntó y se dio cuenta dónde me encontraba. — ¿Y por qué estás en el suelo?

—Larga historia— respondí. —Creo que... am... creo que tuve una pesadilla.

—Bueno, levántate y prepárate para ir a la escuela— dijo desconcertada y cerró la puerta al salir.

Gemí y enterré la cara entre mis brazos. Eventualmente, me levanté del suelo y tomé una ducha. Me puse un vestido floreado, un suéter beige tejido y botas marrones antes de comenzar con los accesorios.

Me puse frente al espejo para arreglar mi cabello y grité cuando vi una cara que no era la mía.

Shelia llegó corriendo. — ¡Madeline! ¿Estás bien?

—Si, es sólo otra araña— respondí cuando la figura en el espejo se fue, aunque regresó cuando ella salió de la habitación. Enojada, me giré para encararlo. — ¡Deja de hacer eso! Mamá va a pensar que estoy loca.

—Sabes que no es realmente tu madre, ¿verdad?— preguntó mientras yo me hacía una cola de caballo.

— ¡Lo que sea! Necesito un lugar para dormir y decidí que ese lugar no será en una clínica psiquiátrica.

Eddie caminó hacia la ventana, que yo había abierto para dejar entrar la luz. —Peter está a punto de ir a la escuela— comentó despreocupado.

— ¿Y tu punto es...?— apliqué un poco de rímel a mis pestañas.

—Ve con él— sugirió.

—Sí, claro, claro que lo haré— contesté rodando los ojos y recogiendo mi mochila.

—Vaya que lo harás.

— ¿Oh, sí? — Pregunté sarcástica — ¿Qué harás, eh? ¡Solo yo puedo verte!

Él sonrió maliciosamente. —Exactamente.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, caminó hacia mí y cuando creí que chocaríamos, él tomó mi cuerpo.

No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, pero de alguna manera, Eddie podía controlar mis movimientos. Contra mi voluntad, nos movimos hacia la ventana. La abrí y saqué la cabeza. — ¡Peter!— me hizo llamar. —¡Peter!

Llamé su nombre una vez más y eso obtuvo su atención, se acercó a su propia ventana y la abrió.

— ¿Madeline?

—¡Si! Oye... ¿quieres ir conmigo a la escuela hoy?

Pobre Peter pareció confundido. —¿Quieres que _yo_ te acompañe?

—Sep— respondió Eddie, mientras en mi interior yo seguía gritando '¡No!'. Él parecía indeciso, pero Eddie lo cambió al preguntar: '¿Por fi?'

— Ok, nos vemos en un par de minutos

— ¡Genial!— dije y cerré las ventanas antes de correr las cortinas, fue allí cuando Eddie salió de mi cuerpo. Estaba jadeando cuando lo hizo, supongo que era debido a la pelea que presenté. — ¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?!

—_Yo_ no hice nada. Pero _tú_ tienes que caminar con Peter a la escuela.

— ¡Pero no quiero hacerlo!— protesté.

—Pero tienes qué.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sería grosero cancelarlo a último minuto.

— ¿Grosero? ¿No puedo cancelar mi caminata con Peter Parker porque no quiero parecer _grosera_?

—Sep.

¿En serio? ¿Ése era su argumento? —No voy a ir con Peter Parker— afirmé neciamente, cruzando mis brazos.

—Es eso, o poseo tu cuerpo de nuevo y te hago besarlo— me amenazó.

— ¿Pero no serías tú besándolo?

—Nope. Dejaría tu cuerpo justo antes de que tus labios tocaran los suyos. Trata de explicar eso.

Me quedé sopesando la posibilidad cuando escuché la voz de Shelia: ¡Mads! ¡Peter está aquí!

Resoplé antes de levantar un dedo amenazante hacia Eddie. —Tú ganas.

—Voy a ganar cada vez que nos enfrentemos, espero que te des cuenta de eso— afirmó ufano.

Sólo gruñí en respuesta y tomé mi mochila de la silla. Dejé mi habitación y bajé las escaleras para caminar a la cocina.

— ¿Irás a la escuela con Peter Parker?— me preguntó mientras me daba un billete de veinte dólares para el almuerzo, lucía tan sorprendida como yo cuando Eddie poseyó mi cuerpo.

—Si— contesté, no era realmente mi decisión, pero ya qué. —Te veré después de la escuela. Tomé una respiración honda antes de salir, donde Peter me esperaba en el porche. Me dio con una sonrisa tan enorme que no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta, me recibió con un "'Hey".

—Hola— respondí, a lo que siguió un pequeño silencio incómodo, me incliné en mis talones. —Así que... ¿vamos?

—Si, claro— dijo mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela. Bueno, yo no tenía idea de dónde estaba dicha escuela, así que solo estaba siguiendo a Peter.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Peter habló: —Para ser honesto me sorprendiste cuando me pediste ir juntos, Mads.

Créeme, amigo, estoy tan sorprendida como tú. —¿Ah, sí?— el asintió. —¿Por qué?

—Bueno, nos dejamos de hablar.

¿Qué había pasado entre Peter Parker y yo? ¿Éramos amigos? ¿Exes? ¿Cuál es mi historia con Spider Man? —Lo sé, y lo lamento— respondí, aunque realmente no sabía qué es lo que lamentaba.

—Menciona cuando te salvó ayer—susurró Eddie, apareciendo de la nada junto a mí. Solo yo podía verlo, claro.

—Es solo que... cuando me salvaste, me dejaste pensando— comenté, siguiendo la sugerencia de Eddie.

—¿Qué te dejó pensando?

Esa no era una pregunta que quisiera. _¿Ahora qué?_ pregunté molesta a Eddie mentalmente.

—Dile que recordaste cuando te salvó de caerte del árbol cuando tenían diez años— murmuró en respuesta. ¿Peter me salvó? Aw, ¡qué lindo! Ugh, ¿qué estoy diciendo?

—Me recordó cuando, ya sabes, cuando éramos niños— comencé. Eddie claramente sabía más que yo. —¿Cuando me salvaste de caerme de aquel árbol?

—Oh, ¿eso? See, eso fue... no fue nada.

—Claro que fue algo— susurró Eddie. —Rompió su árbol cuando caíste sobre él.

—Claro que fue importante. ¡Rompiste tu brazo!— repliqué en desacuerdo. ¿Peter había sufrido una fractura por... mi culpa? Estábamos cerca de un edificio, que probablemente era la escuela.

—Tú... tú siempre me estás salvando, ¿no, Peter?— pregunté cuando nos detuvimos.

—Yo no lo llamaría así— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces cómo lo llamarías?— cuestioné, intrigada.

Movió los pies, como estudiando sus zapatos. —No sé...

—No, dime— insistí, y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, estaba tocando su brazo. La mirada de Peter fue al sitio donde mi mano descansaba, y vacilé un poco antes de quitarla.

—Supongo...— comenzó con lentitud—que fue que estuve en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto.

Sonreí gentilmente. —Bueno, espero que la próxima vez estés en el lugar correcto.

Peter me sonrió de vuelta. — ¿La próxima vez? ¿Te estás poniendo en peligro intencionalmente?

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. —¡No! No, no, no, no. Me refería a que... en caso que estuviera en peligro de nuevo, me gustaría que fueras tú quien me ayudara.

Soltó una risita. —Okay, lo que digas, Madeline— rápidamente checó el reloj en su muñeca e hizo una mueva. —Perdón por terminar esto, pero debo irme. Tengo algo que hacer.

—Oh— me sorprendió el sentimiento de decepción debido a que ya no podíamos seguir platicando. —Bueno, ¿nos vemos luego?

—Sip— respondió rápidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se giró y caminó, y créanme cuando digo que no pude evitar verlo alejarse.

—Chica, estás mirando de más— dijo Eddie en mi oído.

Me avergoncé con su comentario. Digo, técnicamente lo estaba haciendo, pero ¡no era mi intención! —No, no lo hacía.

—Claro que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—¡Ugh! No tengo que soportar esto de tí. Tú eres un producto de mi imaginación. Ahora, ¡Vete! O cualquier cosa que te aleje de mí.

— Pon atención. GS a las tres en punto— susurró Eddie antes de desvanecerse. ¿GS? ¿Qué significaba eso?

—¡Maddie! ¡Mads!— escuché una voz diferente, y me giré justo a tiempo para ver una figura rubia chocar contra mí.

—Okay— dije mientras la figura -a quien había identificado como una chica- me abrazaba con toda su fuerza. Cuando se alejó, mi quijada casi se caía ante la vista de Emma Stone parada frente a mí. O, ella es Gwen Stacy aquí, no? _GS_. Gwen Stacy. Gracias por el aviso, supongo, Eddie.

—Escuché que casi te atropellan ayer, ¿por qué no me dijiste?— me preguntó, abrazándome de nuevo.

—Bueno— contesté, envolviéndola con mis manos de manera incómoda. Aún no podía verla como alguien más que Emma Stone. —Fue un día loco, supongo que lo olvidé.

—¡¿Olvidaste decirle a tu mejor amiga que casi moriste?!— exclamó, pero rápidamente quitó la expresión preocupada de su cara. —¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo— se giró para quedar a mi lado derecho, enganchando su brazo con el mío. —Mientras que estés a salvo, todo está bien.

Gwen y yo caminamos a clase, ella platicando lo que hizo durante el día. Yo no estaba prestando atención, no estoy segura porqué. Pero al menos mientras Gwen estaba alrededor de mí, Eddie no lo estaba, así que decidí enfocarme en eso.

Pero Gwen y yo no teníamos todas las clases juntas, así que la primera que no lo estuvimos, aguanté la respiración esperando la llegada de Eddie. Esto era la escuela. En casa, podía aguantar la vergüenza de gritar a la nada. ¿Aquí? No me atrevía.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lo único bueno de mi día, hasta el momento (además de mi caminata con Peter, la que me di cuenta, realmente disfruté) fue la hora del almuerzo. Realmente no me quería sentar con Gwen (todo el asunto de Emma Stone aún me desconcertaba) así que hice mi misión encontrar un área aislada después de comprar mi almuerzo.

Aprendí rápidamente que no importa en qué parte de Estados Unidos vivas (también se aplica entre dimensiones) la comida de la cafetería era horrible, así que me conformé con mi botella de limonada fría y una manzana. Me puse unos audífonos y me dediqué a escuchar música mientras sacaba una hoja de papel, donde escribí Spider Man en la parte superior.

¿Qué sabía realmente de Spider Man? Virtualmente, nada. Sabía que el nombre de su alter ego era Peter Parker (el nombre del alter ego de Peter Parker era Spider Man... ¡Hey! Al menos tenía los nombres correctos. Creo que sus padres están muertos y vive con su tío y su tía, aunque no podía recordar sus nombres. Escribí eso y mentalmente me golpeé por nunca prestar atención a lo que mis hermanos decían cuando éramos pequeños.

Mi mente eventualmente se dirigió a Peter Parker (¡No me miren así! Spider Man y Peter Parker están entrelazados, ¿okay?). ¿Cuánto me conocía? ¿Cuánto lo conocía yo? Sopesé estos pensamientos mientras mi lápiz bailoteaba por la hoja, comenzando a dibujar algo de lo que no estaba consciente. Me encogí cuando me di cuenta que había estado dibujando la cara de Peter. Huh. No soy tan mala artista, de hecho, se parecía a él de verdad...

— ¿Qué dibujas?— preguntó Ed, y esta vez, no grité. Solo di un salto.

—Por Dios, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?— pedí, mi mano yendo a mi corazón. —Voy a morir antes de poder ayudar a Peter Parker.

— ¿Qué estás dibujando?— cuestionó de nuevo, ignorando lo que había dicho.

Si Eddie descubría que había estado dibujando la cara de Peter inconscientemente, nunca lo dejaría ir. Así que rápidamente traté de doblar la hoja. —¡Nada!

Me miró perspicazmente. —No es nada si estás tratando de esconderlo de mí, Madeline— comentó y estiró su brazo para tomar el papel. Yo estaba tan sorprendida de lo real que lucía, que lo dejé quitarlo de mis manos. Eddie lo desdobló y yo levanté mis rodillas para que quedaran debajo de mi barbilla y escondí mi cara en mi regazo. Prácticamente podía _escuchar_ la sonrisa ufana en su cara. —Vaya, vaya, vayita, vaya, vaya— comenzó, su voz goteando presunción. —Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí, señorita Beckett?

—Nada— insistí, levantando mi sonrojada cara de mi regazo.

—Bueno, no sé tú, pero eso se parece mucho a Peter Parker para mí— apuntó a la imagen. —Realmente te salió perfecto los rizos de su cabello.

—No fue fácil— contesté. —Tuve que volver a dibujar gran parte de los rizos porque no parecía salirme bi...— me corté ante la expresión cómplice de Eddie. —Ahora, ¡_eso_ es grosero!— se estaba burlando de mí y ¡yo lo ayudé! Eddie dobló la hoja y me la regresó, se la quité de manera furiosa antes de esconderla en mi mochila, mi sonrojo incrementando a cada momento.

—Hablando de Peter Parker— comentó señalando a una multitud que se había estado formando mientras yo discutía con alguien que probablemente no era real. —Creo que va a necesitar ayuda en unos cinco minutos.

—¿Con qué?— inquirí, esforzándome por escuchar qué estaba pasando. Sonaba a que estaban gritando "¡Cómelo!" así que pude asumir que un pobre niño estaba siendo molestado.

—Ya verás una vez que estés allí— contestó y cuando giré la cabeza para demandar saber qué estaba pasando, ya había desaparecido. Gruñí molesta, pero me levante y caminé hacia la multitud para verlo con mis propios ojos.

Y estaba horrorizada ante lo que me encontré. Algún idiota estaba sosteniendo a un pobre chico (probablemente de primer año) y restregando su cara en un plato lleno de... algo. Me sentí incluso peor, la comida de allí era basura.

Eventualmente me encontré parada al lado de Peter cuando escuché al matón hablarle. — ¡Toma una foto, Parker!— mientras levantaba la cara del chico, sosteniéndolo hacia Peter para que pudiera tener un 'buen ángulo'.

—No, no lo haré— se rehusó planamente, y no miento cuando digo que sentí mi corazón hincharse un poco. —Sólo déjalo ir— Una alarmada expresión llegó a su cara cuando la cabeza del chico regresó al plato. —Gordon, no te lo comas.

Toda la multitud siguió gritando a Gordon para que se comiera el espagueti frente a él, pero había gente que lucía un poco desinteresada y otros que parecían querer defender al chico.

Pero nadie lo hizo.

A excepción de Peter.

Que fue un poco atractivo, ahora que lo pienso.

—Toma la foto, Parker— repitió el Matón.

Parker siguió sacudiendo la cabeza. —Déjalo ir, Flash.

¿Flash? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Haz algo— murmuró Eddie en mi oído. _¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?_ le pregunté en mi cabeza. Espera, ¿por qué no sólo hago eso cada vez que hablo con Eddie? —Apoya a Peter— respondió, y me empujó levemente, haciéndome chocar contra Peter. Él me sostuvo antes de que pudiera caer, pero una vez que estuve estable, se volvió a Flash.

—¡Di algo!— me urgió Eddie, y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que hacía, hablé. —No es gracioso, déjalo ir.

Pude sentir los ojos de Peter en mí, pero lo ignoré mientras Flash le seguía diciendo que tomara la foto. Peter siguió rehusándose diciéndole que dejara ir a Gordon, rápidamente me le uní, pero Peter nos calló a todos cuando gritó: —¡Déjalo ir... _Eugene!_

Okay, al menos ahora sabía que el matón tenía un nombre real. Pero por el silencio que siguió y la expresión en la cara de Eugene mientras aventaba a Gordon al piso, él no estaba feliz. De cualquier manera, ¿cómo sabía su nombre Peter?

Flash se encaminó hacia nosotros y yo podía decir que lo que iba a pasar no iba a ser lindo. Estaba a punto de tratar y hacer algo estúpido -enfrentarme a Flash- pero Peter me empujó lejos y alguien me atrapó antes de que me cayera. Mis ojos viajaron inmediatamente a donde estaban Flash y Peter y mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos cuando me di cuenta que Peter no estaba parado allí. Me tomó un segundo registrar que estaba en el piso, con Flash lanzando patadas a su pecho.

Para darle crédito a Peter, él trató de levantarse y pelear. Pero no era competencia para Flash.

Flash estaba a punto de patearlo de nuevo cuando decidí hacer algo loco. Me empuje de quien sea que me hubiera atrapado, caminé hacia Flash y lo detuve antes de que pudiera lastimar a Peter de nuevo. Pero, ¿quieren saber cómo lo hice?

Lo... golpeé en la cara.

—Buena chica, Mads— susurró Eddie en mi oído.

Juro por Dios que no quería golpearlo. Solo iba a empujar a Flash lejos y decirle que se calmara. Pero los gemidos que venían de Peter lanzaron fuego a mis venas en lugar de sangre. ¡Peter no había hecho nada malo! Solo estaba tratando de ser buena persona y enfrentarse a imbéciles como Flash.

Y okay, yo no quería los lindos rizos de su cabeza arruinados.

El golpe lo lanzó hacia atrás. Traté de ignorar el dolor que inmediatamente se formó en mis nudillos. Traté de ignorar mi mano completamente. —Cálmate, Flash. ¿Por qué no vas y terminas tu tarea como un buen chico? ¿O realmente quieres una golpiza de una chica?

Ahora, ya sé lo que están pensando: ¡Madeline, tu golpe no debió haber lastimado a Flash! Bueno, déjenme decirles algo, chicos y chicas. Cuando creces con tres hermanos mayores y eres la única chica de tu familia, tienes que pelear por tus derechos. Ian y yo solíamos pelear por el control remoto, Paul y yo peleábamos por la última galleta y Mike y yo peleábamos sobre quién usaría el sofá bueno durante las noches de película. También peleé con mi papá para que me construyera un baño separado, ya que compartirlo con tres chicos dejó de ser una opción cuando cumplí trece. Y también está el hecho de que papá me metió a clases de defensa personal en caso de que lo necesitara alguna vez. Bueno, ¡fue necesario esta vez!

Flash sólo nos lanzó dagas con la mirada a Peter y a mí, antes de gesticular a sus amigos que era hora de correr. Le di una sonrisa sarcástica y moví mis dedos en su dirección como diciendo "Adiosito, perdedor" y se fue.

Dejé salir una enorme cantidad de aire de mis pulmones que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo después de que se fueron y la multitud rápidamente se dispersó. ¡Me enfrenté a Flash! ¡Yo! ¡Madeline Beckett! Si, gracias, gracias. Llegando a super heroína, una dimensión a la vez.

—Madeline, prioridades— dijo Eddie.

—Cierto— contesté en voz alta. Me giré y caminé hacia Peter.

Un chico que estaba caminando, tiró la cámara de las manos de Peter con sus pies y yo estuve a punto de patearlo para que cayera, pero se había ido antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Peter tomó su cámara con rapidez y parecía un montón de piezas. No sé realmente cómo funcionan las cámaras, así que no tenía idea si era reparable o no. Pero quería asegurarme que Peter estuviera bien.

Me arrodille a su lado. —¿Crees que vivirá?— pregunté y su cabeza se levantó ante el sonido de mi voz. Señalé con la mía a la pieza de tecnología en sus manos. —Tu cámara. ¿Crees que vivirá?

Comenzó a juguetear con ella. —Tal vez.

Le sonreí, ofreciéndole una mano. —Bien.

Vaciló un poco antes de tomarla, y lo ayudé a levantarse. —¿Estás bien? Tal vez deberías ir con la enfermera. No ofensa, pero eso pareció doler.

Tenía un pequeño bulto en su cabeza, su quijada estaba empezando a hincharse y tenía unos cuantos cortes aquí y allá. La única cosa que realmente me preocupaba era su pecho y su cabeza. Podía tener una concusión.

—Estaré bien— respondió casualmente.

—La hinchazón de tu quijada dice otra cosa— observé. —Si no irás con la enfermera, al menos déjame darle un vistazo.

Peter estaba a punto de objetar, pero levanté un dedo en su dirección. —Espero que te des cuenta que no tomaré un no por respuesta.

Él me sonrió tímidamente. —Está bien, si te hace sentir mejor.

—Lo hace— respondí. Tomé su brazo y le dije que se sentara en una de las bancas junto a una máquina expendedora mientras corrí a tomar mis cosas que estaban junto al árbol en el que estaba sentada. Durante todo el drama con Flash, me había olvidado que las dejé solas.

Eddie estaba parado junto al árbol, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Quita esa expresión presuntuosa de tu cara antes de que la quite por ti— le advertí tomando mi mochila. Me giré y corrí de vuelta a Peter.

—¿Como con Flash?

Me detuve, giré levemente la cabeza con una sonrisa en mi cara. —Exactamente.

Regresé con Peter quien, para mi sorpresa, estaba aún sentado en la banca, trabajando con su cámara.

— ¿Cómo está la situación?—inquirí mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Me miró, antes de ruborizarse y mirar hacia abajo. —Creo que podría arreglarlo.

Abrí mi mochila y saqué la botella de limonada. Aún estaba helada, así que esperaba que ayudara con la hinchazón. —Ten— dije sosteniéndola para que pudiera verla. —No es un paquete de hielo, pero desde que te rehúsas a ir con la enfermera, esto ayudará.

Gentilmente puse la botella en su quijada y su mano se alzó para tomarla. No le digan a nadie, especialmente a Eddie, pero me gustó ayudar a Peter Parker. Se sentía... bien. Que es la razón por la cual le di una mirada que decía que yo podía hacerlo, y luego miré a su cámara. —Tiene un asunto más importante en sus manos, doctor.

Pero, ¿no se siente bien todo el mundo después de ayudar a las personas?

—No deberías haberte enfrentado a Flash— dijo en voz baja. —Podría haberte lastimado.

—Por favor— resoplé girando los ojos. —Creo que yo lo dañé más de lo que él a mí.

—¿En serio?— levantó su mirada para ver directamente mi cara. Me quedé prendada de esos orbes castaños, tratando de no ahogarme en ellos mientras él tomaba mi mano con la botella de limonada de su cara. Puso la botella en su regazo y sostuvo mi mano para que yo pudiera ver el dorso. Para mi horror, había sangre en mis nudillos. —¿Tú lo lastimaste más?

Saqué mi mano de su agarre. —Estoy bien. Probablemente cortó mi mano con sus dientes, eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo?— repitió. —¡Un chico lastimó tu mano!

—Y el mismo chico pudo haberte dado una concusión, Parker— repliqué. Ugh, ¡me estaba haciendo enojar! ¡Sólo déjame ayudarte!

¿Por qué eso sonaba tan raro?

Peter sacó un pañuelo arrugado, pero limpio de su bolsillo. Gentilmente, comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca de mi mano.

—Está seca— comenté. —Estoy bien—. Una vez que terminó, levanté mi mano y comencé a mover mis dedos. —En serio, estoy bien. Aún tengo mis diez dedos. Y aun puedo hacer las manos de jazz— terminé moviendo ambas.

Eso nos llevó a compartir una risa, y fue cuando me di cuenta que probablemente lo había avergonzado. Una chica había tenido que salvarlo. Tal vez debería disculparme. —Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Lamento si te humillé. Digo, una chica tuvo que salvarte—señalé.

—No, está bien. De hecho me recordó cuando estábamos en segundo grado y Tommy Emerson tomó la pelota con la que yo estaba jugando y tú lo pateaste donde, y cito, 'no le daba el sol'— me dijo.

Mi corazón saltó. Estaba segura que para el tiempo que terminara mi misión, habría tenido al menos un par de ataques cardiacos. —¿Recuerdas algo que dije en segundo grado?— pregunté, mi corazón calentándose para Peter Parker. Ojalá no hubiera dicho eso, porque él inmediatamente comenzó a sonrojarse. Oh, no, ¡no había querido avergonzarlo! ¡Otra vez!

Afortunadamente para ambos, la campana sonó, señalando el fin del receso. —Bueno, debería ir a mi siguiente clase— comentó, tropezando al levantarse.

—Si, está bien— respondí, haciendo lo mismo. Quité mis ojos de él para levantar mi mochila. Me giré para despedirme. —Te veré...— pero Peter no estaba a la vista. —¿Luego?— terminé, preguntándomelo más que a él. ¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo sentir tan incómodo?

—Tu sabes por qué se siente tan incómodo— apuntó Eddie mientras caminaba a mi siguiente clase.

—Se siente así alrededor de las chicas, le pasa a muchos chicos.

—Eso puede ser verdad, pero tú no eres 'cualquier chica' para Peter— me contó.

—Espera— me detuve, literalmente. — ¿Sabes qué- o más bien, quién soy yo para Peter Parker?

Eddie comenzó a tartamudear, como si quiera decir algo, pero no podía.

—Eddie, dímelo. Ahora— amenacé con mi mejor voz.

—Oh, mira eso— respondió mirando al reloj en su muñeca. —Estás tarde para tu clase de historia. ¡Corre!

Se desvaneció y mis ojos se agrandaron mientras daba un paso para detenerlo. —¡Hey! ¡Regresa!

—¿Señorita Beckett?— escuché y me giré para ver a una maestra de edad mediana. —¿Está bien?

Aclaré mi garganta, sonrojándome hasta las puntas de mi cabello. —Si, genial.

No parecía que me había creído, así que me giré y (después de mirar mi horario para saber dónde demonios estaba el salón) comencé a correr a mi clase.

Así que sí tenía algún tipo de historia con Peter Parker. Ahora, solo tenía que ir a casa y saber cuál era.

Pero por ahora, tenía historia regular.

No del tipo que me gustaría aprender por el momento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente me gustó Eddie Murphy (por cierto, la relación entre él y Shrek es que la voz original de Burro es éste actor, se me hacía raro poner a Eugenio Derbez –es el actor de doblaje, al menos en México) y el hecho de que hay una interacción con el lector, como que nos hace sentir un poco más incluidas en la historia._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Cuáles fueron sus impresiones?_

_Nos leemos el siguiente domingo :3_


End file.
